


重逢

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 一发完结㚻dirty word有





	重逢

季肖冰没有想过，他还有能再见他的时候。削瘦不少的脸庞处，尤其是面颊两侧，坚韧饱满的线条被浅浅的阴影所替代。诉说疲惫的容颜却配予了一双清亮的眼睛，刚冒头的胡子放肆攀附在下颌边缘，许久未剪的头发随意散落在前额。高瀚宇就这么活生生地站在了他面前，沧桑了不少的男人若无其事地挥手和他打了个招呼，嘴角习惯性地扬起一个有些雅痞的笑容：“嗨，老季。”  
季肖冰的耳朵里充斥着白噪音，他仿佛像看慢动作一样看着高瀚宇和他打招呼，可他却一个字都没听见。在失去联系的整整一年里，从辗转煎熬，到歇斯底里，再一点一点被凌迟成心灰意冷，季肖冰的每一天都生活在了炼狱。可他好不容易让痛苦麻木成了习惯，希望又硬生生地想要把他从泥潭里拉上来。脑袋里走马灯似的回放着高瀚宇失踪后自己如同行尸走肉的活着，吃了安眠药依旧成宿无法入眠，喝酒烂醉在大街上也没人管，整个房子永远只能听见自己的脚步。想到这儿，季肖冰从口袋里抓出了一包破烂不堪的烟盒，叼出了烟，点燃后深深嘬了好几口，被火星子吞噬的前端很快变灰，掉落。  
“没想到，这一年，你学会了抽烟。”面对着许久未见的恋人，高瀚宇并未表现出丝毫的诧异，他只是用眼光在反复刻画着季肖冰如今的模样。“你没想到的还有很多，比如，没有你我居然也好好活下来了。”似喜似悲的表情，充斥着血丝的眼睛早已没有了曾让高瀚宇迷恋的神采。整整一年，终日醉生梦死的季肖冰也终究是变成了另外一个人，柔和温暖的声音被蒙上了一层沙砾，纤韧的身材只剩下了单薄，喜欢每天打理头发的他，现在也任由它们软塌塌地耷拉下来。而那双曾令无数人倾倒的眼眸，阴霾丛生，细纹交错的眼尾早已没了含情脉脉，有的只是霜雪与颓然。  
“我知道说什么都很难平复你的心情，但是……”，“那就不说了，”季肖冰烦躁地打断了他的话，自顾自地走到了冰箱前，拉开门夹了两瓶啤酒，“喝不喝？”得到了高瀚宇肯定的答复，他放下一瓶，拿着自己的就往阳台方向走。即将临夏，这座沿海城市的空气湿润夹杂着一丝燥热，马路上的灯光依旧不知疲倦地指明方向，广告灯箱上，微笑的美人，巨大的文字，还有亮如白昼的霓虹灯，远处还不时传来一阵尖叫嬉闹。粉饰的美丽堪好填补住了季肖冰体内的千疮百孔，酒精便成为了最佳的黏合剂。  
身后响起了脚步声，高瀚宇边灌着液体边夹着已被点燃的烟与季肖冰并排而立，谁也没有要开口的意思，只是任凭啤酒入喉的声音一下接着一下。很快的，瓶空见底，高瀚宇握着玻璃瓶看了许久，开口道：“做任务的时候，连喝啤酒都是奢望。我曾经亲眼看着另一个卧底不小心喝醉了被人用乱刀捅死，从此再也没敢碰它，连想你的时候都不能。”烟卷入口，尼古丁成为了镇定剂，高瀚宇低头蹙眉，一口接着一口，不愿停下。连绵不绝的烟雾氤氲着高瀚宇的脸，让季肖冰有一瞬间看不见了他的表情，他走上前夺下了高瀚宇还抽着的烟，塞进了自己嘴里，不过是普通的烟草，却似乎混入了属于高瀚宇的口腔味道。“那你之后还要继续任务？”含着烟的季肖冰发音有些模糊不清，整个人背对着高瀚宇，躲避着这个问题可能会带给他又一场灾难。“不，不了，我完成了。”坦然的声音带着如释重负，“所以我回家了。”  
听到家这个字的时候，季肖冰有种浑身被填满的感觉，就好像久逢甘霖的干枯河床，迎来阳光的极寒永夜。他一手取下嘴里的烟，一手摸上了高瀚宇的后颈。两个饱经风霜的疲倦灵魂吻在了一起，混合着淡淡烟味的口腔交叠，掠夺着每一个角落，比单纯吸食着尼古丁美妙得多。两个人都在贪婪得吮吸着对方嘴里的烟味，唾液混合，顺着嘴角跑出了一丝。毫无章法的亲吻中，季肖冰甚至咬破了高瀚宇的口腔，烟草味混合着腥甜，让人血脉贲张。  
当死寂的土地上一旦拥有了生命，那这生命将会一发不可收拾。高瀚宇拥着季肖冰，两人跌跌撞撞地往卧室走去，一路上桌椅物件被碰倒了一地。高瀚宇每一下算不上温柔的吮吻都在捂热着季肖冰冷却的心，他伸手剥下高瀚宇沾着灰尘的外套，里衣，解下他的皮带，裤子。当季肖冰被扔在床上的那一刻，欺身而上的人早已不着寸缕，他们在曾经日夜相拥而眠的床上翻滚着，似是回味旧梦。许久未经受两人重量的床一阵吱嘎作响，而高瀚宇又把自己整个人的重量都压在了季肖冰身上，惹得床又是一阵响动。“操，重死老子了，起开点。”季肖冰不满地用手推了把光裸的躯体，却被高瀚宇一把擒住手，往他的阴茎上放去，“摸我。”不容置疑地命令道。季肖冰熟练地挑逗起那根物件，感受着男人的热情在自己的手里勃起，发硬。另一只不安分的手则在高瀚宇的背上和臀部游走，放肆的揉捏掐挠，似是要验证男人的完好无缺。  
高瀚宇放任着季肖冰报复性的肆意动作，扯散了他的衣服，自己则把粗糙的下巴抵在了对方秀气的锁骨上，身下的男人瘦到已经看不见几分肉了，骨头更是硌得自己生疼。仿佛要证明季肖冰身上还有血肉的存在，高瀚宇用力舔咬着那根细细的脖子还有单薄的胸口，毫无分寸的地道给季肖冰留下了不少深深浅浅的齿痕，有些用力过猛的地方已经开始泛紫。疼痛伴随着兴奋让季肖冰一再极力承受，终于是实在忍不住了才开口抱怨：“你TM是狗啊你，轻点。”闻言，高瀚宇才抬起头，满是眷恋的眼神里包含着侵略与饥渴。他再次俯下了身，这次，却是温柔地咬上了季肖冰的唇。  
口腔细致地摩挲着身下之人的唇峰，唇珠，嘴角，舌头一遍遍地描绘出了季肖冰嘴唇的形状，原本干涩发白的嘴唇被吻得湿润发红，密集的深吻使得有些缺氧而他脸上泛出了血色，整个人气色看上去好了不少。高瀚宇放开了季肖冰的唇，用手抚摸着他的眼睛：“我想看到你，想触碰你，想和你牵手，想和你拥抱，想和你做爱，想听你嘲笑我，想听你骂我。肖冰，我想你想疯了。”  
季肖冰的眼泪溃堤而下，他把头一撇，用手捂住了双眼，嘴里开始笑骂道：“一年不见，你哄人的本事倒是长进不少。做爱就做爱，说那么多屁话作甚。”见他终于不再压抑情绪，高瀚宇也不再磨蹭，褪下季肖冰的裤子，张嘴含上了阴茎。“啊……”久违的温柔触感让季肖冰猛烈蜷缩着脚趾，双腿不由自主地绕在了高瀚宇的脖子上，口腔黏膜紧贴着包皮，舌头上的颗粒一遍遍地扫过铃口，强烈的刺激让季肖冰差点直接射了出来。  
不小心泄漏的呻吟，伴随着低沉沙哑的嗓音仿佛夕阳下的暮钟撞击在高瀚宇的心脏上。他小心地拉起了挂在自己脖子上的腿，稍稍把他们分得更开一些，往季肖冰的胸口上推去。伸出一根手指慢慢探入对方的穴口，一年未经性事，直接做会让季肖冰受伤。太久不容纳异物的感觉还是让季肖冰紧紧地蹙起了眉头，高瀚宇见他不适，慢慢按压着四周肠壁，让肠子多分泌些液体，待逐渐适应之后，两根，三根。三根的容纳已经是季肖冰现在的极限，额头微微渗出了汗液。“套子在哪儿？”季肖冰看也不看地抬手拉开了床边的抽屉，伸进去摸索了一番，没找到润滑油，倒带出了一盒烟，为了待会儿能给自己减轻一些疼痛感，他迅速着叼起一根点上，眯着眼有些自嘲地说：“呵，我倒是给忘了，一年没做爱，我早给扔了，你就将就一下，直接进来吧。”  
“那你忍着点。”粗大的物件被塞进来的那一刻，季肖冰所有的心理准备都成了摆设。下体的撕裂感，让季肖冰疼得眼前发白，差点晕厥过去，他只得用嘴紧紧咬着烟头，手指抓皱了床单，所有的喊声都被自己憋回了喉咙，只是仰着脖子急促呼吸，让汗水顺着脖子流淌在胸口肚脐上。高瀚宇那东西总算是被季肖冰如数吞入，身上的人满足地喘息了一声，感叹了一句：“真紧。”季肖冰咬着烟狠狠吸了一口，颤抖地说道：“可不是吗，一年没用了。真TM疼。”紧缩的后穴，让高瀚宇进去的那一刻有着在操一个处的错觉。这种熟悉又陌生的感觉让本能开始兴奋失控起来。男人挺动起柔韧的腰，每一下的抽插都做到了最极致，挺进的每一寸都毫不留情地掠夺着肠壁狭窄的空间。疼痛使季肖冰不住地绷紧着身体，但对高瀚宇来说，这样的收缩让他欲仙欲死。缓慢的抽插逐渐便发展成了大力开合，男人不再温柔，湿热软肉的包裹感，让他只想把身下的爱人操到骚水横流。而季肖冰也在一番痛苦的承欢中找回了熟悉的快感，他吸了口嘴里的烟，轻舒眉头，眼尾攀上了一丝欢愉，打开了身体主动迎合起了高瀚宇剧烈的动作。  
一年前的记忆重新回到了两个人的体内，熟悉的节奏，熟悉的表情，熟悉的音调，还有熟悉的身体。季肖冰嘴里的烟被高瀚宇夺走，往自己嘴里一塞，“既然我回来了，那以后就戒烟吧。”说着，露出了一个性感的标志雅痞笑容。就是这个笑容，曾经俘获了季肖冰全部的心，他眼底一酸，起身抱住了男人，被岁月磨尖的下巴刚好抵在了他的后肩，努力扯出了一个僵硬的笑容：“好，以后再敢失联，我一定杀了你。”  
“不会，再也不会。”  
熟练地找到了敏感点，高瀚宇一个劲地往那里凶狠地撞去，每一下都会带出一些混合着血丝的穴肉。身下的男人发出了丧失理智的浪叫，体内发烫的肠壁熟练地裹上了横冲直撞的阴茎，不停收缩，抓着茎身不让他退出。季肖冰的四肢牢牢地绞着高瀚宇，手指更是嵌进了充满肌肉的背部，似乎想把他拉入自己的身体。  
两个眼里霜雪的男人，几近枯竭的灵魂，如同在绝境中找到天光的旅行者，终无需再被生离死别折磨。重获新生的相拥，季肖冰在高瀚宇的耳边低声呢喃：“一起。”  
“好。”  
在极近癫狂的喜悦与热情隽永的爱意中，两人同时到达高潮。  
久别重逢的尽兴过后，高瀚宇恋恋不舍地从季肖冰的身体里退出，翻了个身，两人就这么赤身裸体的平躺在床上，没人想要打破刚才的气氛。直到季肖冰转了个身取了根床头柜的烟，高瀚宇一转头，正瞧季肖冰抬着身子笑脸盈盈地看着他：“最后一根了，保证以后再也不抽了，借个火。”  
“好。”  
烟头相对，直至燃起。


End file.
